


Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short fics I did a couple of years ago for the lj - prowlXjazz community for a Christmas Callange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 1  
> Prompt: Frost on the windshield  
> Verse: TFA  
> Rating: PG13  
> Words: 532  
> Other Characters: mentions Sari  
> Warnings: None really just very cuteness  
> Summary/Notes: While Jazz spend a day on Earth he experience the first winter with his bond mate.

            The day in Detroit was brisk and chilly, which was normal in this time of year.  Jazz was unsure of the weather when he first noticed it.  He even got scared when he saw Prowl’s tree losing its leaves.  Sari then explained it to him that it was a natural occurrence this time of year.  It was normal for Prowl’s tree to lose its leaves.  So when Jazz was brought out of his recharge in Prowl’s arms he felt something cold not only on himself but Prowl as well.  He onlined, his visor looking sleepily around the room for the source of said chill.  He could see the ground around Prowl’s tree was covered with this white powdery stuff. When he looked at his mate he could see a layer of white covering Prowl’s window that made up part of his chest plate.  Jazz touched it, unsure of what it was and felt how cold it was.  He couldn’t see it but he figured the odd substance was covering his window as well.  “What in Primus....” Jazz started very unsure until Prowl slowly came out of his recharge and looked sleepily at him “Something’s wrong Prowler.”

            “What do you mean Jazz?” the gold and black ninja asked, unsure of what the bigger black and white ninja meant.

            “There’s white stuff covering your tree...”

            “Humans call it snow.”

            “Is it safe?” Jazz asked, unsure if he should touch it or not.

            “Depends but usually it’s not.” Prowl said as he watched his mate go and check it out.  “Seem the frost came too.”

            “Frost?”

            “It’s on your windshield.” Prowl said as he came over and gently place his hand on the cool glass which made Jazz shiver.

            “You have some too.” Jazz added.

            “Again it’s normal.”

            “Normal?  But...”

            Prowl smiled a bit.  “It’s not going to hurt you.  It might feel uncomfortable but it’s not dangerous.”  Jazz got unsure, about it.  He didn’t want have “frost” on him all his spark life.  Prowl must have felt how he was feeling through their bond.  “It won’t be there forever so don’t worry about it.”

            “That’s good to know.”  Prowl smiled again as the two of them hugged.  “Still feels odd though, ya feel cold.”

            “I know how to fix that.” Prowl said.

            “Oh?  How?”

            Prowl smiled and took a hold of Jazz’s hands.  “Let me show you.” He said.

 

\- - -

 

            He led Jazz through the base until they came to the wash racks.  Prowl let go of Jazz’s hands so he can go and get the wash rack started.  Jazz watched warm steam start to drift in the room from the warm water.  Prowl came back over, takes his hands again, and led him into the spray.  The warm water batted against their plating.  Jazz sighed in content as the cold feeling started to slowly leave his frame.  He couldn’t help but lean into Prowl, the smaller ninja leaned back using the wall for support for both of them.  The frost was slowly melting off both of them.  “I can get used to this.” Jazz said with a smile.

            “We can do this all winter.”

            “I think I can get down with that.”


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 2  
> Prompt: No two snowflakes are alike  
> Verse: G1  
> Rating: PG13  
> Words: 509  
> Other Characters: Ironhide, mentions the twins and Ratchet  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary/Notes: Prowl and Jazz watch the Autobots having a snowball fight until other things caught their attention.

            Snow fell gently in Oregon and it was in the right season this time.  Out on the valley under where the Ark had crash landed, many of the Autobots where having snowball fights. All except two, Prime’s SIC and TIC.  The two mechs were sitting on a ledge on the mountain side watching their fellow Autobots having fun. “They sure are having fun, huh Prowler?” the smaller black and white said to his companion.

            “Yes but I think being here with you is more fun.” The taller black and white replied, door wings fluttering happy.  The other mech couldn’t help but smile at him.  “Spike once told me that no two snowflakes are alike.”

            “Yeah?  How can ya tell?”

            “They are very small but if we magnify our optics you can see the different patterns in each one of them.”

            The smaller black and white decided to try it, changing the settings in his visor to see the beautiful patterns of each snowflake that fell from the sky.  “I guess ya were right.”

            “I’m always right.  You know we are just like snowflakes you know.”

            “What are ya talking about?”

            “Think about it.  Every bot and human on this planet are like snowflakes, each one different.”  He couldn’t help but smile when the two Lambo twins were chucking snowballs at Ratchet, both laughing like maniacs.  “Take Sunstreaker and Sideswipe for example.  They are twins but they aren’t exactly alike.  Sunstreaker is artsy, has a bad temper, and is very vain.  His brother on the other hand is a prankster, and doesn’t care much if he’s dirty.”

            “I guess you’re right.” The shorter mech laughed a bit.

            “What’s so funny?”

            “I can think of two other mechs who are like snowflakes.”  When the other mech looked at him in confusion he smiled.  “Us, Prowler.  We’re not alike but we work well together, like the snowflakes when they work together.”

            “Go on.”

            “Well, you like order and run things by the book.  And myself...”

            The taller mech couldn’t help but smile at him.  “You never stick to the rules and you like a little chaos.”  Suddenly a snowball came whizzing in between them.  The two mechs look to where the said snowball came from.

            “If you two love birds are done here, we could really use your help clearing the road to the base,” spoke the overjoyed weapons specialist.

            “Clearing the road?  Looks more like having an all out war to me.”

            “Just come down, the twins are killing us.”

            The two mechs looked at each other. “Should we Jazz?”

            “I don’t know Prowler, it looks like they are doing fine on their own.”

            “Aww come on now.”  The old red mech nearly pleaded.  “You two can have the rest of the day to do what ever you two are doing after the twins get their afts kicked.”

            “Come on Jazz, at least Ironhide asked nicely.” Prowl said with a smile.

            Jazz sighed in disappointment before smiling again.  “Okay, then let’s show those twins how a real snowball fight is done.”


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 3  
> Prompt: Toys for Tots  
> Verse: TFA/TF Human verse  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 786  
> Other Characters: Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet  
> Warnings: This made up human verse of mine is still quite new to the fact I haven’t came up with human names for the Transformers yet.  
> Summary/Notes: Jazz got curious when he spies an empty wrapped box Prowl was making.

            It was a chilly winter morning in New York City like always up north.  This was one time of year Jazz hated and loved at the same time.  He loved that Christmas was coming in a couple months.  However, he hated it because at times New York would be hit by major snowstorms.  But he decided it wasn’t so bad as long as he was with Prowl.  This would be their first winter together as not only room mates, as intended at first when Jazz first came, but as lovers as well.  The apartment was the lushest one on the block.  It was right above a dojo where Prowl worked.  Jazz still couldn’t believe how the two of them hit it off when they were just going to be room mates.  They were so different in many ways.  Prowl was just a simple martial arts teacher while Jazz was a famous Broadway Star.  But some how they made it work.  He was finishing up moving Prowl’s roof top plants to their special green house for the winter. Jazz was getting ready to go to the theater and start rehearsal for the next play that was going to start when he saw Prowl putting Christmas wrapping paper over a huge, empty box.  “Prowler...why are you wrapping up an empty box?” he couldn’t help but ask his smaller lover.

            “It’s a donation box.” Prowl explained “I hope this year it will get filled.”

            “Filled with what?”

            “Toys,” Prowl said simplify, “for kids who don’t get any for Christmas.  I always do this each year because I knew what it was like.”  Jazz then knew what Prowl was getting at.  Prowl was an orphan long ago before Yoketron adopted him. Prowl probably didn’t have any toys for Christmas as a kid either.

            “Ya mean it’s never been full before?” Jazz asked.

            Prowl shook his head sadly.  “No, most people, and some of my students just thought it was a trash can.”

            “Then perhaps this time it will be different.” Jazz said with a smile “I’m here now.  Maybe I’ll bring you some good luck.”

            Prowl couldn’t help but laugh a bit.  “Maybe, who knows?  You better get going or you’ll be late.”

            “Okay see ya later.”

            “Later.  Oh Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide are coming by tonight for a game.”

            “Cool.” Jazz said as he gave Prowl a quick kiss on the cheek before he left the apartment.

 

\- - -

 

            Later on that afternoon, Jazz arrived back at the apartment.  He walked through the front door of the dojo.  He saw the decorative box Prowl had made sitting just by the door.  Jazz just couldn’t help but peer inside to see if there was something in it.  Sadly all that was there was a gum wrapper.  Jazz reached in to remove it and took it upstairs with him so it can be thrown away.  He spies Prowl in the kitchen area of their apartment.  By the looks of it, he was making dinner for them and their friends who were coming over soon.  “I’m back, Prowler,” he said as he kissed his lover on the cheek.

            “I can see that.” Prowl said with a small laugh.

            Jazz couldn’t help but smile.  “Need any help?”

            “No, I’m almost done here unless you want to set up the table?”

            “Sure, I can do that.”

 

\- - -

 

            Just as Jazz was finishing up setting the table the door bell rang.  “I’ll get it Prowler.” he said.

            “Sure thing.”

            Jazz went down stairs to see their three friends waiting for him.  “Hey dudes.” He said cheerfully.

            “Good evening Jazz,” the youngest of the three men said with a smile.  “I figured it was once again time for the Toys for Tots drive Prowl likes to participate in.  I thought I could contribute this year.”  The young firefighter removes a red rubber ball from the bag he was carrying.

            “Prowler will be happy to know that something is in his box this year, Optimus.” Jazz said with a smile.

            “Ironhide and myself chipped in for something for the kids too,” the older doctor said.  He added a very beautiful puzzle that looked like it had pictures of puppies and kittens on it into the box too.

            “Well what are we waiting for?” Ironhide said with a sigh “Let’s get upstairs.  I want to win a hand at least once tonight.”  Jazz couldn’t help but laugh at the older retired army soldier.

 

\- - -

 

            The next day Jazz came back from the theater and before he headed upstairs into the apartment he placed a big teddy bear in the box.  “I hope this helps, Prowler.” he said softly to himself with a smile.


	4. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Day 4 was a image so it's been skipped here.
> 
> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 5  
> Prompt: Where Are You Christmas?  
> Verse: G1  
> Rating: PG13  
> Words: 877  
> Other Characters: Ratchet, mentions others  
> Warnings: Damage bots  
> Summary/Notes: A battle with Decepticons throw Jazz’s Christmas plans out the window.

            Jazz sighed sadly as he lay there on the medical berth.  The recent attacks by the Decepticons left the saboteur holed up in the medical bay for lengthy repairs. Ratchet told him he would be released on Christmas Day.  This upset him more because he was supposed to be helping his friend Blaster plan the Christmas Party.  He proclaimed once the party was suggested it was going to be big.  He also had plans to ask Prowl to bond with him on that day, granted Jazz needed some stuff that he just couldn’t get being stuck in medical.  And what’s even worse, the battle had knocked his chronometer offline so he couldn’t tell what day it was or the time either.  This upset Jazz even more.

            Jazz was also very lonely as he kept wishing and wanting it to be Christmas. He wanted to get his plans underway but it seemed like forever.  Sure he had small groups of visitors, mostly Blaster and his special ops group.  But what really saddened him was that his lover, soon to be bondmate (if it went according to plan), had never shown himself to see him.  Jazz still couldn’t remember much about the battle after he was tag teamed by Soundwave and Devastator. He was pretty sure Prowl would try and see him.  Sure Prowl was a workaholic at times, but Jazz thought that Prowl cared for him as much as Jazz did.  At least enough to come visit him.

            _Maybe Prowler doesn’t love me as much as I thought..._ he thought sadly.  Thinking and waiting was all Jazz could do for now.  _What if there’s another bot?_

            Suddenly the door cycled open, making Jazz sit up a bit in joy.  He thought it was Prowl, until it went away as quickly as it came. It was Ratchet coming into his realm after a much needed energon break.  “Jazz, I keep telling you not to move a circuit.” The medic said with a sigh “Will it kill you to listen to me for once?”

            “Sorry Ratch, just thought ya were someone else.” Jazz said with a sigh.  The medic just grumbles something before coming over and doing some scans.  “Ratch, what day is it?”

            “Always asking that will not make your release date come any faster.”

            “Please Ratch, I’m dyin’ to know.”  But the medic stayed quiet while he worked.  Jazz sighed in a huff, a bit upset that he wouldn’t get an answer again.

 

\- - -

 

            Jazz didn’t know how many days went by but, no matter how many, his lover still hadn’t come to see him.  This got Jazz upset, now believing that his lover wasn’t his anymore.  Jazz now didn’t care when Christmas was coming cause it wasn’t the same if Prowl didn’t love him anymore.  Ratchet seems to understand when he spoke one time.  “Don’t worry, Prowl still loves you, he’s just been...held up.”  Jazz was unsure.  He could catch the underlying tone that Ratchet was still hiding something.

            “Ratch....”

            “He’s quite closer then you know.” Ratchet said with a sigh.

            Jazz suddenly bolted up from where he was lying on the berth before Ratchet can even hold him down.  “What ya mean closer then ya know?!  What in the pits happened in that battle after I went offline?!  What happened to Prowl?!”

            “Jazz, calm down.”

            “Not until ya tell me!  What happened and where’s Prowler?!”

            Ratchet sighed, knowing he couldn’t help it now.  “While I tried to get to you in time...Devastator tried to finish you off but...  Well Prowl couldn’t have any of that and redirected his attack...”

            “Ratch...” Jazz started, now getting scared that he lost his lover.

            Ratchet got quiet again as he did another scan before backing up from Jazz’s berth.  “Well, Merry Christmas Jazz.” He suddenly said.  Jazz looked shocked.  It can’t be Christmas all ready but he checked his now working chronometer to make sure.  When the date Dec 31 flash Jazz got disheartened.  All his planning went out the window now.  He didn’t even feel like celebrating it now.  “He’s waiting for you.” Ratchet suddenly said.

            “Say what, Ratch?” Jazz started surprised, unsure what he was hearing.

            “He’s waiting for you.” Ratchet repeated as he pointed to one of the ICU rooms “He still got a lot of healing to do but he’s going to be okay now.”  Quietly, Jazz left the berth and started to make his way across the room.  He stopped and looked at Ratchet before he silently entered one of the ICU rooms.

 

\- - -

 

            It was dark in the ICU room except for what little light that came from the machines attached to the mangled but semi fixed frame of his lover.  Door wings were removed, most likely being fixed by Wheeljack and Hoist.  “Prowler?” he called out softly before weak optics turned to look at him and the Praxian smiled weakly at him.

            “...Y-You’re alright...”

            “I kept asking myself where was Christmas...” Jazz said as he walked up to his lover “But Christmas was right here all along.”  Jazz gently wrapped his servos around Prowl’s fixed ones.  “I wanted to ask ya to bond with me Prowler but that can wait until ya get fixed up.”

            “...I-I can wait...”


	5. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 6  
> Prompt: Ice sculpting  
> Verse: G1  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 663  
> Other Characters: Skyfire, just some random humans  
> Warnings: None really, set after the Day 5  
> Summary/Notes: The next year Prowl and Jazz go to take a short Christmas vacation in China.

            It had been a year after Prowl and Jazz had bonded after last Christmas with the whole Devastator problem.  This year Prowl was happy that there was some peace this time.  The last battle meant the Decepticons would be in the humans terms “licking their wounds” for some time.  This gave Prowl the opportunity to quickly put together something special for his bondmate.  So when the officers meeting started one day Prowl made a surprising announcement that for the next five cycles he and Jazz will be off base on vacation.  Granted they knew the two needed it, especially Prowl who was mostly a workaholic as it is.  “So where are we going Prowler?” Jazz asked him later on.

            “China.  There’s a pretty winter festival going on.” Prowl said with a smile.

            “Sounds cool.  Skyfire taking us huh?”

            “You’re right.  He’s waiting for us outside.”

            “Let’s get cracking then.”  Prowl smiled at him as the two of them went outside of the Ark where the flyer was waiting for them.

            “Thanks for doing this Skyfire.” Prowl said as they near the big Autobot.

            “I’m glad to help.” Skyfire said as he transformed and open his door to let the bondmates in.

 

\- - -

 

            The flight was long but not to long when your transportation is a Veritech.  “We’re coming up at Harbin, China.” Skyfire announced.

            “Thanks Skyfire.” Prowl said as he looked at his bond mate “Look out below, Jazz.”  Jazz looked out of Skyfire’s window seeing the city below in awe.  It was night over there so the city was covered in pretty neon Christmas lights.  “The festival usually starts in January but China’s government let us come early.” Prowl explained.

            “What a nice Christmas present you came up with Prowler.” Jazz said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around him.

            “That’s not all.” Prowl said with a smile.

            Skyfire landed and let the two Autobots out.  “I’ll see you guys in a couple of days.” He said.

            “Later Skyfire.” Jazz said as they watch him fly off.

            “Come on Jazz.” Prowl said as he smiled again and started to lead Jazz more into town and towards where the festival was being held.  The city looked very beautiful with all its pretty lights and stuff.  Jazz started to get curious when he saw many humans carving into huge blocks of ice.

            “I wonder what those humans are doing with those ice cubes?” Jazz asked in wonder.

            “From what I read once they are making sculptures out of them.” Prowl said as the two stop and watch one human working on one that looks like it was the size of their Prime.  It was covered with scaffolding making it easier for the human to get to pieces of the huge block of ice.

            The human turned to get a tool until he saw the two of them.  “Wow, real Autobots.” He said as he stared at them.

            “Don’t mind us,” Prowl said “We are just visiting.”

            “No I don’t mind.  I’m kind of honored for some Autobots to watch me do my work.”

            “What ya making anyways?” Jazz had to ask.

            The human smiled at him.  “You just have to wait and see.” He said.

            “Can we stay and watch Prowler?” Jazz asked his mate.

            “I don’t see why not.”

 

\- - -

 

            They watched the human work all day and night, barely stopping as he worked on the huge block of ice.  “He’s like you Prowler.”  Prowl just smiled at Jazz and then continued to watch the human work.

            “By Primus...” Prowl said after a familiar image started to immerge from the ice.

            “Should we take a halo image to show Prime later?” Jazz asked.

            “I guess that’s a good idea.  He probably won’t believe us other wise.” Prowl said as the human put the finishing touches on the ice sculpture and slowly stepped back.  All three just stood in awe of the finished work of the Autobot Leader made of ice.


	6. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 7  
> Prompt: Frozen doorwings  
> Verse: G1  
> Rating: PG13  
> Words: 623  
> Other Characters: None just monkeys  
> Warnings: None really, set after the Day 6  
> Summary/Notes: The next part of Prowl and Jazz’s China adventure.

            After spending time in town the two mechs went to stay in an abandoned airport hanger for the night.  They set up their portable berth and their energon converter before settling in for the night.  Prowl gave Jazz a cube as he sat down next to him with his.  “That was fun.  Can we go back tomorrow Prowler?” Jazz asked.

            “Of course.” Prowl said with a smile.  After they finished their energon they both retired onto the berth, cuddling next to each other to let recharge claim them.

 

\- - -

 

            Jazz was the first to wake up the next morning.  He could fell how cold it had gotten since last night but Jazz was okay with that.  The cold didn’t bother him much anyways.  He started to stretch out his stiff joints happily.  “Prowler, time to wake up.” He said happily.  Jazz started to get worried when he didn’t get an answer from his mate.  “Prowler?”  Jazz turned to try to wake him up but stop when he saw the sight before him.  Prowl’s faceplates were contorted in pain as the door wing mech recharged and Jazz saw the source of Prowl’s pain.  Mixed with the morning dew and the cold air the dew froze into ice, coating Prowl’s door wings even at the door joints that connect his doors to his back.  This worried Jazz again because he knew how sensitive his mate’s wings were and to be frozen right now must hurt Prowl so much.  Jazz tried to wake his mate from his recharge.  “Prowler, come on baby wake up.” He called out gently.

            Prowl moan in pain as he finally came out of recharge.  “...J-Jazz...?”

            “Prowler, you door wings got frozen during the night.” Jazz said worriedly.  Prowl wince in pain as said wings tried to move.  “Don’t try and move them Prowler.”

            “...I-It hurts....”

            “I know Prowler.” Jazz said as he got off the berth “I’ll think of something to thaw them out.”  Jazz just needed to figure out how.  It was too cold out to just have the sun try and melt them.  As he thought his spark ached each time he heard Prowl moan in pain and can feel it in his spark.

            “....I-I’m sorry...this day...isn’t going too well...”

            “It’s okay Prowler.  It wasn’t your fault.”  Jazz then remembered the city they were in was near some very famous hot springs.  “Come on Prowler,” Jazz said as he came over and helped his bondmate to his feet “I got an idea on how to get your door wings thawed out.”

 

\- - -

 

            It was a long walk to the hot springs, mostly because the pain was too much in Prowl’s door wings.  Jazz kept on trying to coax his mate along.  “We’re almost there Prowler, just hang in there.”  It didn’t take long until they saw the sight of steam floating behind some rocks where the hot springs were located.  “Come on Prowler, it’s just up ahead.”

 

\- - -

 

            Just as they got to the hot springs they weren’t the only ones who were there.  The hot springs were covered with little monkeys.  “I guess they thought of the same thing Prowler.” said Jazz with a smile.  Prowl could only moan in pain.  “Come on Prowler, I bet the water’s nice and warm, just like you like it.” Jazz said as he led his bonded into one of the hot springs not littered with monkeys.  He gently guide him into the warm water and sat him down until it reached their shoulders.  Jazz smiled when Prowl let out a content sigh.  “I guess we can hang out here today, sounds good Prowler?” Jazz asked with a smile.

            “Sounds good.” Prowl said as the two mechs cuddled into each other again.


	7. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 8  
> Prompt: Frozen doorwings  
> Verse: G1  
> Prompt: Morning Star  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 521  
> Other Characters: Skyfire, Optimus Prime  
> Warnings: None really, set after the Day 7  
> Summary/Notes: The last part of Prowl and Jazz’s China adventure.

            Prowl and Jazz started to pack up the portable berth and energon dispenser.  “That was a good vacation Prowler.” Jazz said with a smile “Can’t wait until we do it again.”

            “That is if the Decepticons won’t ruin it.” Prowl said.

            “It was fun though.” said Jazz “How’s your door wings?”

            “Better.” Prowl said.

            “That’s good.”

            Prowl finished up putting the two portable items into his subspace.  “Come on Jazz, Skyfire is going to be here soon.”

            “Right behind ya Prowler.”

 

\- - -

 

            The two walked out of the hanger and through the city again.  Jazz couldn’t help but stare at all the pretty ice statues for the festival.  “Say Prowl, can we come back next year?” he asked.

            “Maybe, who knows?”  Jazz quickly took holo-images of all of the ice statues to show the others back home before they left the city to the huge field where Skyfire will land to pick them up.  Jazz looked up at the pretty sky slowly getting bright.

            “It’s going to be dark back home Prowler.” Jazz said then saw a little star that still didn’t want to go out “Look a morning star.”

            Prowl couldn’t help but smile at his mate as Skyfire landed.  “Ready to go home you two?”

            “Ready when you are Skyfire.”  Skyfire opens his door to let the two mechs inside.

 

\- - -

 

            On the way home Jazz looked out of Skyfire’s window.  It was getting dark now they were back on their side of the world.  Jazz smiled when he spies a star that looked like just the same star he saw back in China.  Prowl slowly wrap his arms around Jazz, making the saboteur to turn back to his mate with a smile.  “That was still a nice vacation, Prowler.” Jazz said to him.

            “I’m glad you liked it.” Prowl said as he gave Jazz a kiss.

            “I wonder how home was while we were gone.”

            “Probably nothing much.  The twins would be driving Ratchet crazy.  Wheeljack blowing up his lab once in an awhile.  Red Alert will have some problem or another with security.  Smokescreen is probably taking some type of bets about one thing or another.  Ironhide is working out on the shooting range.  Cliffjumper is probably calling poor Mirage a traitor, that sort of thing.”

            “I guess ya right, Prowler.”

 

\- - -

 

            It didn’t take long until the familiar site of the Ark came into view.  “Home sweet home.” Jazz said with a happy smile.

            “Quite right.” Prowl said as he nuzzled into Jazz.  When Skyfire landed and let the two mechs out, Prowl and Jazz walked hand in hand into the Ark.  They were greeted by every mech they passed.  Many asking them how the vacation was and welcoming them back home.

            “Ya’ll get to see the halo images later!” Jazz called out to each one of them.

            It wasn’t long until they ran into Optimus Prime.  “Prowl.  Jazz.” He greeted them “How was your vacation?”

            “It was good Optimus.” Prowl said with a smile.

            Jazz quickly took Optimus’s arm and started to drag him into his office.  “Come on Prime there’s some halo images we just GOT to show ya!”


	8. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 9  
> Prompt: Bitter Snow  
> Verse: Beast Wars AU  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 507  
> Other Characters: Tigatron, mentions Optimus Primal and Waspinator  
> Warnings: None really  
> Summary/Notes: I know Prowl has a beast wars form as a toy so I made up a beast wars form for Jazz to make this work.

            Way up north, were the wind blew cold and snow was everywhere three unrelated animals made their way across the tundra.  “By Primus it’s cold!” the smallest of the three complained “Can’t the boss bot send us somewhere warmer?!”

            “Logically most of the stasis pods are out here and Megatron and his Predacons would want to find them first.” The great horned owl spoke from next to the song sparrow, his cybernetic eye glancing over at the smaller bird.

            “Besides, Optimus wanted all three of us for our own skills.” The tiger who walked below them spoke.

            “I still think it’s too cold.  How can ya two stand it?!”

            “Try not to think of how cold it is, Jazz, but the mission ahead.” The owl spoke again.

            “That’s not gonna help, Prowler.” the sparrow called Jazz whined.

            “If you must, ride on Tigatron if it’s too cold.”

            “No way!  That will be even colder!”

            “Then don’t complain.”

            When Jazz first woke up on Earth he loved it, it was so beautiful and organic, and so different then Cybertron.  It was everything that the old data banks said it would be.  He even liked the alt mode he scanned, so much like himself in every way.  Only one thing on Earth he didn’t like was the cold, his alt mode wasn’t made for it.  Though he was glad his friend Prowl was there.  The mech was wise and a good listener when needed.

            “Waspinator is up ahead.” His friend’s voice brought him out of his thinking.  He tried to see through the snowstorm they were in to spy the Predacon. The other mech could spy him better.

            “I can’t see a nano-inch in front of my beak Prowler.”

            “This was the reason Primal sent me to come along.” Prowl spoke “You won’t be able too.”

            “Is there a stasis pod near by?” asked Tigatron.

            “Not that I can see but I bet my acid pellets there is one close by.”  Jazz’s thoughts drift again to how cold it was outside again.  “Jazz!  Get your processor out of the clouds!”

            “I can’t help it, it’s too cold!”  The owl sighed disappointedly.

            “We got to be careful, there is an energon field near by.” Prowl said.

            “Primus, that would mean we have to be stuck in our alt modes?” Jazz asked.  He wished he could go into root form and not be cold.

            “Yes but that means Waspinator won’t transform either.”

            Jazz sighed again.  He really hated the cold in his alt form.  “Waspinator is leaving.” Tigatron suddenly said “You think Megatron called him back?”

            “Probably but let’s still see if there was a stasis pod around here.” Prowl said.

            “If Waspinator is gone maybe I should report back to Primal?” Jazz said as he started to back off.

            “No need.  I just sent him a comm. message.” Prowl spoke.  Jazz sighed again as the three headed to where Waspinator was looking.  All that they saw was the energon fields but no stasis pod.


	9. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 10  
> Prompt: Carols on Repeat  
> Verse: G1  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 643  
> Other Characters: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe  
> Warnings: None really just one very long song.  
> Summary/Notes: The twins learn a new song and try it out on Prowl.

            It was a normal day at the Autobot base, Prowl was sitting behind his desk working on some reports.  At the moment the door to his office opens.  “Hey Prowl, whatcha doing?” Sideswipe said as he and Sunstreaker poke their heads in.

            “What do you two want?” Prowl asked not looking up from the data pad he was reading in his hand “I’m a bit busy today.”

            “But we learned a new human song and we thought you might want to hear it.” Sideswipe said.

            “Do I want to know which song?”

            “Aww come on Prowl it won’t be that bad.”

            Prowl sighed, he knew in his processor he was going to regret it.  “Very well what is it?”  The twins smiled at each other before opening their mouths to sing.

 

“On the first day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

 

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!”

            Prowl blinks at them and was about to say something before they started singing it again.

 

\- - -

 

            “And they kept singing that song over and over,” Prowl said with a sigh as he sat next to Jazz in the rec room.  “It was fine the first time but singing it 30 times was giving me a processor ache.”

            “So how did you get them to stop?” Jazz asked.

            “I threatened them to put them in separate cells in the brig.”

            “I feel for ya Prowler.”

            “Thanks Jazz.”


	10. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 11  
> Prompt: Snowbots  
> Verse: Bayverse AU  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 573  
> Other Characters: Perceptor, and a couple of OCs  
> Warnings: None, just cute sparkling fun  
> Summary/Notes: Two sparklings find the fun in their first experience of snow.

            It was a normal day at Autobot headquarters expect for the weather outside.  It was snowing.  “Play!”  One of the resident sparklings on the base was ecstatic and wanted to see the odd white stuff.  “Hammy Play!”

            The other sparkling smiled at the blue femme as she herself looked up at their current sparksitter.  “Can me and SkyFlyer go play in the odd white stuff Mommy?” the violet femme asked her sliver carrier.

            Jazz couldn’t help but smile at his little femme.  “Don’t know Harmony.” He said “It’s a bit too cold out there for little sparklings like you.”

            “Please Mommy?”

            “Let’s asked your daddy, uncle Perrcy, and Aunt Gadget.” Jazz said as he took both hands of the two little femmes.

 

\- - -

 

            “They want to go outside?” Prowl asked, unsure if he heard right.

            “Yeah Prowler.” Jazz said “The little ladies want to see the snow.”

            “Play!” the blue little femme said happily.

            “Snow?” their sparkling asked confused, she was quite intelligent considering Prowl was her sire.

            “Yeah sweetspark, that’s what it’s called.” Jazz said to her with a smile.

            “Perceptor.  Gadget.  SkyFlyer is your sparkling.” Prowl said looking at the two bondmates “Should we let them outside?”

            “I don’t know it will be too cold for them especially for their doorwings.” The red femme named Gadget spoke as she looked at her mate “Perice?”

            “Maybe it won’t hurt to go out for a little while.  I did some research that if dress warmly human sparklings will go out and play in the snow for long perious and...”

            “Perice Dear.”

            “Oh, was at it again?”  Everyone nodded their heads at the Autobot scientist “Sorry.”

            “But that’s how the humans deal it with.  We don’t have anything to keep our sparkling warm.” Prowl said.

            “Maybe our human friends can help us.” Suggested Jazz.

 

\- - -

 

            After talking to their humans friends the two parents took their sparkling out in the winter snow.  The sparklings were rap in human cloths since they were the same size as the humans.  Human sized woven hats were place on the sparklings door wings so they won’t get so cold.  “Play!” SkyFlyer said happily as she took Harmony’s hand and the two girls race out into the snow with their parents watching.

            “I hope this works.” Prowl said as he watched the girls.

            “I’m sure it will Prowler.” Jazz said.

            Their daughter ran up to them.  “Play mommy, daddy.” She said happily.

            “Come on Prowler I think I know what we can do with our little sweatspark.” Jazz said with a smile.

            “Okay.”  The two mechs took each of their daughter’s hands and take her to a place in the snow.

            They help their daughter roll giant balls of snow and stack them on top of each other.  Then the three slowly added stuff to the stacks of snow to slowly make the snow a familiar look.  “They are making a snowman.” Said Perceptor.

            “More like a snowbot Perice.” Gadget said with a smile “Want to make one Sky?”

            The blue little femme smile and clapped her hands together.  “Play!”

            “I guess that’s a yes.” Perceptor said with his own smile.

 

\- - -

 

            When it was time to go inside two giant snowbots stood next each other with huge smiles on their faces.  The snowbots took the images of two familiar mechs.  “I guess they will have to get along as snowbots then real mechs huh Prowler?” Jazz said.

            “I guess so Jazz.”


	11. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 12  
> Prompt: Trans-Siberian Orchestra (going to or listening to)  
> Verse: G1  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 599  
> Other Characters: Blaster, mentions Chip Chase, and other Autobots  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary/Notes: Jazz hears an different and interesting way for Christmas music flowing through the base. He’s surprised on where he finds the source.

            It was a normal day at the Ark, Jazz was humming happily to some song on his internal radio as he strolled through the halls.  As he got to the end of the song is when another song filed the air but it didn’t come from him.  It was Christmas music that’s for sure but not the kind he heard before.  It sounded like it was a mix of a big band orchestra mixed with interments heard in rock bands and sure played in a rock feeling.  Jazz was determined to find out where the music was coming from.  He first decided to check with Blaster, their Commutation Specialist and a big music fan as himself.  He headed to the commutation room was where he found Blaster resting his feet on the desk, listening to some music himself.  “Yo Blaster!” he called out.

            Blaster looked towards him with a smile.  “Hey Jazz.  Ya dig those crazy tunes?  Where ya found them?”

            Jazz looked surprised, so it wasn’t Blaster.  “No man it wasn’t me.  I thought they were coming from you and was going to ask ya the same question.”

            “Well dang.  It’s a very cool sound though.  Where ya think it’s coming from?”

            “I hope to find out.” Jazz said “Know here the song is coming from?”

            “Somewhere towards the officer quarters but that’s like finding a needle in a haystack.”

            “Thanks Blaster.  I’ll comm. ya when I find out where and who is playing that music.”

            “I’ll be all audios waiting for ya.”  Jazz waved good bye to Blaster as he left the commutation room.  He walked down the halls again trying to fallow the sounds of the music.  Jazz tried to figure out who could be playing the music since Blaster wasn’t the one playing the music, and granted not everyone like earth music especially the kind he and Blaster like to listen to.  At first he thought it could be the twins but he highly doubt it cause it didn’t sounds like music either one of them would like to listen to.  Tracks maybe would like the music granted since the mech was friends of Blaster, but Jazz was sure it wasn’t since Blaster said the song came from the officers quarters.

 

\- - -

 

            He knew almost all the officers didn’t care for much human music so Jazz didn’t know who it can be.  When he arrived in the officers quarters, the music was even more louder then other places in the Ark.  He was determined to find the source of the music.  He followed the music as it got louder.  It wasn’t long until he got to the room where the music was louder and this greatly surprised him. It was the room he shared with his lover, Prowl.  He cycled the door open and pokes his head inside.  He saw his lover laying on his front of their berth reading a data pad and the music was coming from Jazz’s stereo.  “Prowler?  What...?”

            Prowl looked up at him with a smile.  “You’re not the only mech that likes music.” He said.

            “I never heard of this type of Christmas music before.  Who are they.”

            “The Trans-Siberian Orchestra.” Prowl said “Chip introduce it to me.  He said since I do like the classical music this band will ease my logic processors.”

            “They sound supper cool.  Can I listen with ya?”

            “Sure.” Prowl said with a smile as he move a bit to make room on the berth for his lover.  Jazz smiled as he came and lay next to Prowl as the music fill the room again.


	12. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Once again day 13 is skipped here cause it was a image.
> 
> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 14  
> Prompt: Palm trees, coconuts and sea breeze (a Very Tropical X'mas)  
> Verse: Bayverse  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 970  
> Other Characters: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, mentions NEST soldiers  
> Warnings: character mentions death  
> Summary/Notes: Prowl’s not much in the Christmas spirit after the death of his lover.

            It was December at the NEST Base, lots of human soldiers that lived and work along side the Autobots happily talked about the upcoming holidays.  Even some other Autobots got into the sprit except one.  A police cruiser had left the base, away from the excitement of the joy and decorating.  It drove until it got to a beach and parked under a palm tree, and sank a bit on its shocks.  Christmas was supposed to be a happy time, to be with loved ones but this one Autobot couldn’t be happy; he lost his love long ago.  His Prime had to be the one to tell him when he finally arrived on Earth, he sadly hadn't been himself since.  He buried himself into his work, hardly came out of his office anymore even though the youngest of them keep on pleading him to come out.  When he does come out of his office he always came to this spot.  _I wish you were still here..._ he thought sadly to himself.

            Soon the sound of a car engine was heard nearing him.  He kind of knew who was looking for him.  “Prowl?  You okay?” asked the yellow Camaro that pulled up next to him.

            “I’m fine Bee...”

            “You still miss Jazz huh?”

            “He was the love of my spark Bee, and now he’s gone.”

            “I know Prowl.  We all miss him.”  The yellow Camaro nuzzled into his frame “We’re all here for you.”

            “I know.”

            “Ratchet and Optimus think they can bring him back.”

            “What?”

            “They think they can bring him back.  That’s why I came out.  Optimus sent me to find you.”

            “How?”

            “They think they can use the Matrix of Leadership since it brought Optimus back from the dead.”  Prowl sighed sadly.  “Prowl?”

            "..."

            "...Anything's better than nothing right?  I know you want to see him again.  The Matrix was a gift from Primus himself."  He "smiled" happily.  "It's the season of giving gifts.  Maybe this will work."

            "I don't know Bee...what if it didn't work Jazz won't remember who he is...or who I am...or...."

            "You're giving all these reasons already and we haven't even tried yet.  Don't you have any faith Prowl?"

            "....That left when Jazz died..."

            Bumblebee sighed sadly.  "Alright...  I can't force you then..."  He sadly pulled away and went back to base.  Prowl watched him go before looking out towards the ocean again.

 

\- - -

 

            Bumblebee came back to base were Optimus was waiting for him.  "...I couldn't get Prowl to come..."

            Optimus sighed.  "I was hoping he would come."

            "He doesn't have faith Prime.  He thinks he lost it when Jazz died."

            "...Well...we'll proceed as planned."

            "Without Prowl?"

            "He'll come on his own time...I hope."

            "Me too Prime."  The two headed into Medical Bay.  Ratchet was waiting with Jazz's body.

            "Let me guess he's not coming." Ratchet said.

            "...I couldn't get him to..." Bumblebee said.

            "It's okay, you tried your best." Ratchet said.

  

  1. Optimus took the Matrix back out and placed it safely next to his spark chamber.
  



            "Jazz!" Bumblebee said happily.

            "...Wh-where am I...?" he said as he slowly sat up.

            "You’re in the NEST base, in my medical bay." Ratchet said.

            "...H-How long...has it been?" he asked, looking worriedly at Ratchet.

            "A couple of Earth years."

            "...Primus...he...he sent me back...  Prowler!" he said trying to get off the berth.

            "Hold still, you can see him in a bit.  I want to run a scan on you to make sure everything is fine."

            "Is...Is he okay?" he said as he sat back down.

            "He has been a workaholic since he heard..." Bumblebee said.

            "...Then please be quick, doc bot.  He needs me."

            "If you would sit still."  Jazz sat very very still and was patient while Ratchet scanned him and checked him over.  "Okay all your systems check out fine."

            “Thanks.”  He dashed off the berth and out the door.

            "Wait for me Jazz, I have to show you the way!" Bumblebee shouted and went after him.  Jazz didn’t wait, but transformed and practically drove out of the base.  He let his spark lead the way.

 

\- - -

 

            He followed his spark until it led him to the beach on the island where he saw a police car parked under a palm tree.  “Not in the Christmas spirit, Prowler?”

            The police car suddenly transformed and nearly fell on his back in shock.  "...J-Jazz...!"

            “Who’d ya expect?”

            "...B-But you're dead...."

            “I’m standin right here,” he smiled.  “Primus brought me back.”

            Prowl came over and wrap his arms around him.  "Primus...I missed you so much..."

            “...I know...”  Prowl nuzzled into him.  Jazz smiled and hugged back.

            "Don't do that again..."

            “Do what?  Save everyone’s afts?  Megatron grabbed me anyway.”

            "I mean don't try and die."

            “I won’t...I promise...”  Prowl smiled and lean in, kissing Jazz until they both lean into the palm tree making it's coconuts fall off its branches.  “Ow!” said Jazz.

            "I guess its raining coconuts." Prowl said.  Jazz burst out laughing.  Prowl smiled happily.

            “Love ya, Prowler.”

            "I love you more."

            “Hey...let’s get back to base.  The Christmas celebration looked like a lot of fun.”

            "I don't know.  I think being with you is fun enough."

            “Aww...c’mon, Prowler...  Please?”

            "I guess.  I can then show everyone that you are mine and to lay their servos off you."  Jazz smirked and stole a kiss before transforming and racing off.  Prowl smiled happily before transforming and going after him.


	13. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 15  
> Prompt: Walking in a winter wonderland.  
> Verse: G1  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 604  
> Other Characters: Kids  
> Warnings: None really  
> Summary/Notes: Prowl and Jazz take a walk outside of the Ark

**Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight  
Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

 

            Prowl and Jazz walked in the snow covered hills outside of the Ark.  They were holding each other's hands and could hear bells in the distance.  “Sounds like the humans are out seeing this beautiful sight, huh Prowler?” Jazz asked with a smile.

            “I guess you’re right.”  Jazz smiled again as they kept walking a long.

 

 **Gone away is the blue bird  
Here to stay, is the new bird  
He sings a love song as we go along  
Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

 

            As they walked through the woods a bird was heard singing.  “Strange, the blue bird’s gone.” Prowl said.

            “Yeah but this new bird sings a good tune too.” Jazz said with a smile as they went walking some more.

 

 **In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say 'Are you married ?', We'll say 'No man,  
But you can do the job when you're in town.'**

 

            They came to a meadow and saw some people building a snowman.  They thought that they came from the sleigh bells they heard earlier.  "Hey, whatcha got there?" Jazz asked as he came up to the kids.

            "It's a snowman." one of the kids said with a smile.

            "So that's what one looks like." Prowl said.

            "You've never built a snowman before?" a little girl asked.  "You can help us make one!"

            "I don't know, ours will be kind of big."

            "That's okay," smiled another little girl.  "It will give ours a friend."

            "Come on Prowler, it will be fun."

            "I guess it couldn't hurt."  Jazz couldn't help but smile happily.  He guide Prowl over to another patch of snow.  "So, how do we..." Prowl asked.

            "Like this!" smiled the little girl as she rolled a ball in the snow.

            "That looks easy enough." Jazz said with a smile and started to make a ball of his own.  Prowl watched and copied.

 

 **Later on, we'll conspire  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid, the plans that we made  
Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

            Prowl shivered a bit as they worked.  "You okay Prowler?" Jazz asked.

            "My door wings are just a bit cold, that's all." Prowl said.

            "Oh."  Prowl nodded.  "Don't worry we'll get all nice and warm back on the Ark." Jazz said with a smile.  The two started to put the three balls they had made together.  The kids were still working on theirs.

 

 **In the meadow we can build a snowman  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with Mr.Snowman  
Until the other kiddies knock him down**

            "We need a carrot for his nose." One of the kids spoke.

            "Uh...we don't have one..." said Prowl.

            "We can use something else." Jazz said.  Prowl looked around.

            "How about some pine cones?" Prowl suggested.

            "Hey, that'll work."  Jazz dug through the snow and found one.  He put it on the snowman's face.  "There we go."  The kids clap happily.

            "I found some rocks for eyes," smiled Prowl, placing them on.  Both mechs and the kids look at their snowmen.

            "Wow!  You're snowman is BIG," smiled one of the little boys.

            "Yep." Jazz said with a smile.

            "Cool!" smiled one of the little girls.

            "Our snowman has a BIG friend," the other smiled.  Prowl and Jazz smiled at this.

 **When it snows, ain't it thrillin'  
Though your nose, gets a chillin'  
We'll frolick & play, the Eskimo way  
Walking in a Winter Wonderland (wo oh oh ...)**


	14. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 16  
> Prompt: Christmas Baby (Someone's delivering/having a baby)  
> Verse: G1  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 502  
> Other Characters: mentions Optimus, Carly, and Daniel  
> Warnings: None really  
> Summary/Notes: While on patrol Prowl helps a couple who needs help.

            It was a snowy Christmas Eve as a Dustan cop car sat idie on the side of the road close to a small town.  The Dustan wasn’t any old Dustan but an Autobot.  _‘Prowler, what ya status?’_   a voice spoke through his comm.

            “Nothing much to report it’s very quiet tonight.” Prowl answered “I’ll be back at the Ark soon.”

            _‘Okay see ya soon.  I’ll save a cube from the party.’_

            “Later Jazz.”  Prowl waited for awhile before he decided to turn around to head back to the base until he saw a car coming near him until it broke down.  Prowl then decided to check it out so he drove over where the car was and transformed.  “Hello?  Is there anyone in there?”

            A man step out of his car looking every relieved.  “Help, my wife is going to have a baby and our car broke down.”

            Prowl peire into the car to see the woman who was panting like she was in pain and her stomach was huge.  Prowl knew from his experience when Carly had Daniel that the woman needed help.  In the snowy weather she need to be warm.  Prowl transformed again and opens his doors for them.  “Get in.” he said “I’ll take you.”

            “Thank you very much.” The man said as he helps his wife out of the car and into his interior.  Once the man got in Prowl closed his doors, turn on his siren, and drove off towards the bigger city near by.

 

\- - -

 

            When they got to the hospital, a nurse was waiting for them with a wheelchair.  Prowl opens his doors again.  “Thanks again.” The man said before he, his wife, and nurse went inside.

            _‘Prowler, where are you?’_ Jazz’s voice came through his comm. again.

            “There was some trouble.  A human couple need to go to a near by hospital.”

            _‘They okay?’_

            “Yes, the woman was just having a baby and their car broke down in the middle of the road I was on so I gave them a ride.”

            _‘That’s a relief.  Coming back now?’_

            “I’m on my way.  Will be there in a couple of clicks.”

            _‘Okay I’ll pass the word to Prime and the others.  Be careful Prowler.’_

            “I will.”  Prowl then slowly pulled out of the hospital and headed back towards the Ark.  After awhile, the view of the Ark could be seen as Prowl came near.  He was happy to finally be home.  The party was just slowing down when Prowl came into the rec room and Jazz was happy to see him.  “Everyone crashed huh?” Prowl said.

            “Pretty much.” Jazz replied as he pass Prowl a cube of energon.

 

\- - -

 

            By the next morning, Prowl and Jazz sat in the rec room watching the morning news.  “In other news, thanks to a passing Autobot, Mr. and Mrs. Madden was bless with a baby boy that was born today.” The news caster spoke.

            Jazz smiled at Prowl.  “Ya did good Prowler.” he said “Marry Christmas.”

            “Marry Christmas, Jazz.”


	15. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 17  
> Prompt: Happy Christmas (War is Over)  
> Verse: TFA  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 538  
> Other Characters: Sari  
> Warnings: None really but a cute sparkling  
> Summary/Notes: Jazz first Christmas without war and without his mate but he has something to help him heal.

            It was Christmas time again in Detroit.  The city was bussling with people getting ready for the holidays.  This was the Autobots’ first Christmas where there was no more war so there was much celebration.  A series of clicks and wrilled could be heard filling the base on Earth.  “Okay just hold on sweetspark.” Jazz said with a smile as he held onto the squirm black and gold sparkling in his arms “I know ya want to put the star up top.”

            Months ago something like celebrating an earth holiday like this one wouldn’t cross Jazz mind when Prowl sacrifice his life to save everyone that day that won the war.  But it was after the war when Ratchet did a scan and told Jazz he was with spark, so he thought it was something that Prowl left behind for Jazz to care for.  That’s the reason for the gold and black sparkling he was holding, the sparkling was mech, loved nature, and looked a bit like his sire so Jazz named him after his lover.  “Okay we’ll ready for the star.” Sari said with a smile after she and some of the other Autobots finishing putting up ornaments on the ever green sitting in the main room of the base.

            Jazz smiled.  “Okay Prowler, now ya can put the star on top.” He said.  The sparkling clicked and clapped happily.  Jazz gave the Autobot sized star to the sparkling, who carefully held it in his little hands.  Jazz walked over and lifts the sparkling up so the little mech can reach the tippy top of tall tree.  The black and gold sparkling clicked happily with a huge smile on his faceplates as he reached up his little hands holding the star to place said star on the top.  “Good job Prowler.”  The sparkling clicked happily more and started to clap again.

            “Yeah, what’s a good little sparkling.” Sari said with a smile as she tickled the little mech’s stomach plating making the mech laugh and giggle more.

            “Ya still very good with sparklings Sari.” Jazz said with a smile.

            “Yeah, just like human babies.” Sari said “So handling a sparkling is no different, just in a bigger sense.”

            The sparkling soon yawns a bit.  “I think it’s time for someone’s stasis nap.” Jazz said with a smile “See ya in a bit later Sari.”

            “Okay Jazz.  Have a good nap, little Prowl.” Sari said.

            The sparkling sleepily wave at her before Jazz turn to take him back to their room.  It used to be his sire’s room but now theirs.  Little Prowl had taken a likening to the place when Jazz first brought him back from Cybertron.  Once Jazz got to the room, he let the door quietly cycle shut behind him as he walked over to where the sparkling’s crib was.  He gently placed his sparkling in the crib and tucks him in his thermal blanket.  “Have a good stasis nap, little Prowler.” he said as he gave the sparkling a kiss on his helm as the little mech slowly feel into recharge.  Jazz smiled a bit at his sleeping sparkling.  “I wished you were still here Prowl.” He spoke softly “You would like our sparkling.”


	16. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prowl and Jazz Christmas Specials  
> Day: Day 18  
> Prompt: Operation: Survive Christmas war zone.  
> Verse: G1  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 509  
> Other Characters: mentions Sunstreaker, Tracks, and Raoul  
> Warnings: Never shop the day before Christmas.  
> Summary/Notes: Jazz and Prowl head to do some Christmas shopping, sadly their timing isn’t perfect.

            “This crazy Prowler!  Not one regular parking space!” Jazz said as they drove around the parking space “I’m sure no one will mind us taking the handicap spots...”

            “Jazz that’s against the rules on this planet.  People who cannot walk as far need those spaces.  So I’m sure if we be patient and wait for someone to leave then we can park.”

            “I know ya want to fallow the rules here Prowler but what’s the point in parking when we’ll just transform and walk in.”

            “Because we cannot fit.  That’s why we are parkling and then using our holograms to do it for us.”

            “But that’s crazy!  It’s like a war zone around here!”

            Prowl sighed.  “You’re the one who wanted to wait for the last minute.”

            “That’s cause I wanted to make sure I got everyone list of what they wanted.”

            “You do know not everything that is on those lists will be in stock by now right?” Prowl said as he waited for a gentlemen with a couple of bags in his hands try to juggle them and getting his car keys out of his pocket.

            “Still it’s like a war zone out here!”

            “And need I remind you that we should have done this after Thanksgiving?”

            “But that was a war zone too, that’s why I didn’t want to go.”

            “So tell me again if it was a war zone then, why go now into another war zone?”

            “It’s the prince-able of the thing.  Sparkplug said its tradition.”

            “He also said not to wait until the last minute and run into this problem.” Prowl said as the man tried to back up but didn’t see someone else backing up at the same time until the two cars hit each other’s back ends in a crash “Are you sure you want to be here Jazz?”

            “How else can I get the new UDraw Wii game for Sunstreaker?”

            “Jazz, that just came out!  You know in this time of year something like that will disappear faster then Mirage?  You should have at lest wait until after and get it for his spark-day instead.”

            “But it was the only thing I can think of getting him.  You know how hard it is to please that mech?”

            Prowl sighed.  “What else is on that list?”

            “Well Tracks wanted a can of wax, and I know there will be plenty of those.  What human in their right mind would by car wax as a Christmas present?”

            “Raoul.” Prowl said.

            “What ya mean?”

            “Isn’t that him coming out of that shop?”  They saw their new human friend walking out of a near by car shop carrying a bag full of car wax.

            “Primus, now what I’m going to get Tracks!”

            “He won’t mind extra car wax.”

            “But Spike said never give a person the same gift someone else is giving them.”

            “I’m sure Tracks won’t mind.”

            “I’m still not giving Tracks the same gift Raoul is getting him!”

            Prowl sighed.  “This is why I don’t shop for Christmas presents on CHRISTMAS EVE.”


End file.
